Metallica
= Il Principio Lars & James = Un giovane Danese di nome Large Oilrig (divenuto Lars Ulrich) scopre di avere una passione: quella per la musica Hard Rock. Il nostro Lars si esercitava alla Batteria regalatagli dalla Nonna quando lui aveva 12 anni, ma le sue capacità di Drumming non erano molto buone. Nonostante a diciassette anni si fosse trasferito con la famiglia in California, il giovane riuscì a mantenere vivi i contatti con la musica Europea e soprattutto riuscì a seguire la NWOBHM grazie ad un certo Ken Anthony che gli spediva i dischi dalla Danimarca agli U.S.A. Un bel giorno Lars decise che era arrivato il momento di formare una Band e quindi mise un annuncio su un giornalino di Los Angeles chiamato The Recycler per trovare gente che fosse interessata al progetto. Il caso volle che anche un certo James Alan Hetfield avesse fatto la stessa cosa. I due si incontrarono per la prima volta a New Port Beach il 9 maggio del 1981, ma l'incontro non fu proficuo perché appena James sentì Lars suonare decise di non avviare nemmeno il progetto. A quest'ultimo però l'entusiasmo non mancava e non si perse d'animo e poco tempo dopo venne a conoscenza dal suo amico Brian Slagel (proprietario dell appena nata Metal Blade records) di una compilation (il progetto si chiamava Metal Massacre) che doveva raccogliere la musica delle Band emergenti di Los Angeles. Brian gli confidò che la lista delle band da inserire non era ancora stata scelta e questo attivò immediatamente il giovane Drummer che contattò nuovamente James Hetfield proponendogli di formare una band per incidere un pezzo da inserire nella compilation di Slagel. Il chitarrista questa volta accettò e i due scrissero Hit The Lights: le parti di voce, chitarra e basso furono opera di James mentre Lars collaborò alla Batteria; per le parti soliste chiamarono un chitarrista di colore, Lloyd Grant, sostituito poi da un surfista di nome Mike ( i due non si ricordano nemmeno più quale fosse il suo cognome) e infine da Dave Mustaine. Al Basso fu reclutato il compagno di stanza di James, Ron McGovney. LA NASCITA DEI METALLICA Per il nome della band Ulrich rubò l'idea ad un suo amico il quale voleva chiamare Metallica la fan-zine su cui scriveva, però il danese gli suggerì Metal Mania come nome più appropriato e si impadronì del nome Metallica. La prima line-up ufficiale dei Metallica era formata da James Hetfield (voce e chitarra ritmica) , Lars Urlich (Batteria) , Ron McGovney (basso) e Dave Mustaine (chitarra solista). I quattro incisero la prima demo a cavallo tra l'81 e l'82 e suonarono il loro primo concerto il 14 febbraio 1982. Dopo una serie di concerti uscì No life Till Leather , terza demo della Band la quale conteneva 7 canzoni: Hit the Lights, The Mechanix, Motorbreath, Seek and Destroy, Metal Militia, Jump in the Fire e Phantom Lord. L'ENTRATA DI CLIFF Cominciarono così anche dei problemi: litigi tra Mustaine e Hetfield, scarso impegno di McGovney nella band e infine la mancanza di un vero cantante. James voleva occuparsi solo della chitarra così i Metallica andarono alla ricerca di un singer e lo individuarono in John Bush degli Armored Saint, il quale tuttavia declinò l'offerta. Intanto James e Lars proposero a Cliff Burton, un folle bassista dal grande carisma, di entrare nella band. Cliff dapprima rifiutò l'idea poichè, essendo di San Francisco, non aveva la minima intenzione di trasferirsi a Los Angeles. I tre intanto avevano mandato via Ron McGovney e riuscirono finalmente a convincere Burton a entrare nei Metallica. I Metallica così si spostarono a San Francisco (città che li accoglie ancora oggi) al 3132 di Carlson Boulevard ne l centro di El Cerrito. KILL'EM ALL E L'INGRESSO DI KIRK I Metallica erano pronti a registrare il loro primo album, l'opportunità fu loro data dai coniugi Zazula di New York ; i quattro così partirono alla volta dell'East Coast. Fu durante il viaggio che James e Lars decisero di sbarazzarsi di Mustaine definitivamente: Il chitarrista era sempre ubriaco e aveva messo in pericolo la vita dei suoi compagni in un incidente stradale. Arrivati a New York il giorno 11 aprile 1983, il frontman rispedì in malo modo a casa Dave, e come sostituto arrivò Kirk Hammet dagli Exodus ... Fu così che i quattro iniziarono la registrazione del loro album per la Megaforce Records di Zazula: sei settimane ai Barret Alley studios di New York è il lavoro venne ultimato. L'album doveva chiamarsi Metal up your Ass ma il nome fu poi cambiato in Kill'em All, accolto freddamente negli States, l'album ottenne un gran successo in Europa e in particolare nel Regno Unito. 1984 : L ANNO DEL FULMINE Ancora nel 1983 i Metallica furono impegnati in un Tour Americano come spalla ai Raven e poi nel 1984 in un Tour Europeo insieme ai Venom. Cominciarono così anche le registrazioni del secondo album presso gli Sweet Silence Studios di Copenaghen insieme a Flaming Rasmussen. Nel frattempo anche la Label cambiò, la band firmò un contratto a Londra per La Music for Nations per il mercato Europeo mentre restava la Mega Force records per il mercato statunitense. Arriviamo così alla pubblicazione di Ride The Lightning, precisamente il 27 luglio 1984, un disco che si presentava più vario rispetto al precedente con l'aggiunta di una Ballad del calibro di Fade to Black e di uno strumentale The Call of Ktulu. Visto il successo i Quattro Cavalieri furono notati dall' Elektra (figlia minore della Warner music) e messi prontamente sotto contratto a discapito del povero Johnny Zazula. Nel 1985 alcuni fatti giudiziari coinvolsero i nostri: due ragazzi avevano ucciso un uomo con un colpo di pistola alla testa, si dice, canticchiando No Remorse mentre compivano il delitto. Sentiti in tribunale i Metallica furono totalmente assolti per estraneità ai fatti. L'anno fu caratterizzato da concerti in giro per il mondo e riconoscimenti da parte della critica e dei fan. 1986 : MASTER OF PUPPETS SUCCESSO E TRAGEDIA Era arrivato il momento per il terzo album e così i nostri ritornarono ai Sweet Silence Studios di Copenaghen per incidere il loro capolavoro assoluto : Master of Puppets. I Metallica vi restarono per ben tre mesi, da Settembre a Dicembre 1985, e per l'inizio dell'86 l'album fu pronto. Il successo fu clamoroso , solo negli Stati Uniti il disco vendette più di un milione di copie spopolando anche in Europa e nel resto del mondo. Durante il Tour come spalla ad Ozzy Osbourne, James Hetfield si fratturò un polso cadendo dallo Skateboard , per le parti di chitarra ritmica allora i quattro reclutarono un amico di Kirk, un certo John Marshall (Blind Illusion, Metal Church) mentre James si occupò solo di cantare (il buon Marshall lo ritroveremo anche più avanti). Nel mese di agosto 1986 i Metallica insieme agli amiconi Anthrax partirono per una Tourneé Europea, ma la tragedia era dietro l'angolo : Cliff Burton morirà tragicamente in un incidente stradale nei pressi di Ljungby ,un paesino Danese, dato che il gruppo si stava trasferendo da Stoccolma a Copenhagen. Il Tourbus della band uscì di strada per colpa (si dice) del ghiaccio e il giovane bassista volò fuori dal finestrino rimanendo schiacciato dal pulmann stesso. Morì sul colpo. Era il 27 settembre 1986. Il funerale fu celebrato a Castro Valley, California il 7 ottobre. Qui i suoi compagni gli dedicarono lo strumentale Orion come estremo saluto. JASON NEWKID NEWSTED La band sembrava sull'orlo di sciogliersi, invece i tre superstiti decisero di rimanere uniti giustificando la scelta con un laconico "Cliff stesso lo avrebbe voluto". La caccia al nuovo Bassista partì immediatamente ed il prescelto fu Jason Newsted proveniente dai Flotsam & Jetsam, il cui debutto nei Four Horsemen è datato 8 novembre 1986. Per presentare a tutti i fan del mondo il nuovo bassista. I Metallica fecero uscire un breve Ep dal titolo The $ 5.98 Ep Garage Days Re-Revisited nel 1987. ... AND JUSTICE FOR ALL Arriviamo così al 1988 e alla pubblicazione di ...And Justice for All, quarto lavoro in studio della band e altro successo. L'album si discostava molto dai precedenti e il nuovo corso musicale di Lars & Co. fu accolto anche tra qualche critica dai fan più intransigenti. Nel frattempo fu pubblicato anche Cliff'em All, il primo Homevideo del combo di 'Frisco, che conteneva estratti di filmati amatoriali e non, tutti dedicati al Bassista scomparso; fu un vero successo e risultò essere la pellicola più venduta dell'anno negli Stati uniti. Dopo questa parentesi torniamo a parlare di ..And Justice for All, che vede al suo interno il primo singolo scelto come video dal gruppo e cioè One. Discostandosi dal trend del periodo la band sì mostrò in un video cupo, malinconico infarcito di scene tratte dal film "E Jhonny prese il fucile"; nei due anni seguenti il gruppo fu impegnato in una lunga Tourneé mondiale, il ..Damage and Justice Tour che li portò a calcare i palchi di tutto il mondo. La novità fu che il gruppo ottenne una nomination per il Grammy Awards come miglior band Heavy Metal/Hard Rock insieme a Janes Addiction, Iggy Pop, Ac/Dc e stranamente Jethro Tull, ai quali andò (con gran sorpresa di tutti) il Grammy; i Metallica furono così sorpresi e delusi che per molto tempo covarono rancore per questa Band. I nostri però si rifecero nel 1990 vincendo il Grammy grazie alla loro Cover dei Queen, Stone Cold Crazy . 1991 : IL TRIONFO DEFINITIVO L'uscita di Metallica (poi ribattezzato Black Album) nel 1991 sconvolse la vita dei Quattro Cavalieri: il successo fu senza precedenti. L'ingresso di nuove sonorità, più orecchiabili, rendono il disco subito apprezzato, ampliando la schiera dei fan e portandolo in vetta alle classifiche di vendita in tutto il mondo (sarà l'album più venduto dei Metallica, con circa 25 milioni di copie). Il tutto è amalgamato e corretto dal nuovo produttore Bob Rock che diverrà praticamente il quinto membro dei Metallica. I concerti registrarono dovunque il tutto esaurito, e durante un Maxi-concerto a Wembley per il Freddy Mercury Tribute del 1992 i Metallica strinsero un accordo con i Guns 'n Roses e decisero di partire in Touneé insieme. Le incomprensioni con i Guns, e sopratutto con Axl Rose, capriccioso e viziato come una vera star, incrinarono subito i rapporti con James e soci, non abituati a comportamenti da Primedonne così marcati; un altro fatto avvenne poi l'8 agosto 1992 quando il singer rischiò seriamente la vita per colpa di una fiammata non controllata da parte degli addetti alla scenografia: per fortuna l'inossidabile (è proprio il caso di dirlo) Frontman se la cavò con Venti giorni di Ospedale e per le date successive fu richiamato il fedele John Marshall (rieccolo di nuovo) a occuparsi delle parti ritmiche di chitarra. Sempre nel 1992 uscì un altro Home video: A year and Half in the life of Metallica e poi nel 1993 Live Shit: Binge & Purge. I Tour si susseguirono fino agli inizi del 1994 lasciando completamente spompati i nostri, i quali decisero di prendersi un po' di meritata vacanza almeno fino agli inizi del 1995, anno in cui ripresero ad accendere i motori. LOAD & RELOAD : LINIZIO DI UN LENTO DECADERE I lavori per il nuovo album ripresero come detto nel 1995. Dopo una pausa estiva, chiamata Escape from the studio 1995, dedicata a far concerti qua e là, il nuovo disco uscì sul mercato il 3 giugno 1996. Load, il primo carico era nato. L'album sconvolse tutti, l'Heavy dei precedenti lavori aveva lasciato il passo ad una musica ricca di passaggi Blues e decisamente più soft rispetto ai canoni tradizionali del gruppo; James, Lars, Kirk e Jason si presentarono poi con un Look piuttosto stravagante: Jeans e T-shirt da Trasher avevano ceduto il passo ad abiti piumati, orecchini, matite nere sotto gli occhi e capelli corti. Molti fan si sentirono traditi ma il gran lavoro di Marketing e l'azzeccata tourneé del 1996-1997, il Poor Touring Me, riuscirono a smuovere un pochino le acque e fare accettare i nuovi Metallica anche ai loro fans più radicali. Sul finire del 1997 ecco arrivare Re-Load, il secondo carico, forse più Heavy ma qualitativamente peggiore del precedente. Per niente scoraggiati i Metallica partono per il Poor Re-Touring Me. Nel 1997 vede la luce Cunning Stunts, doppio Dvd contenente l'esibizione dei Metallica a Fort Worth (Texas) del 9 e 10 maggio 1997. Una boccata d'aria fresca arriva finalmente nel 1998 con Garage Inc., un faraonico doppio album di cover di gruppi importantissimi che fotografia alla perfezione i gusti musicali del gruppo. Il doppio cd conteneva 27 brani di artisti del calibro di Motorhead, King Diamond, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Blue Oyster Cult e tanti altri... Allinizio del 1999 un'altra avventura attende i nostri eroi: Michael Kamen, storico e apprezzato direttore d'Orchestra, propone a i Metallica un esperimento, consistente in un concerto nel quale l'orchestra di San Francisco avrebbe suonato con i The Four Horsemen la loro musica arrangiata per l'occasione dallo stesso Kamen per far scontrare due mondi: quello della musica classica e quello dell'Heavy Metal. I Metallica accettarono la proposta e il 21 e 22 aprile 1999 al Berkley Community Theater di San Francisco il concerto ebbe luogo. Da questa performance fu estratto un Dvd e un doppio cd, primo Live ufficiale della band dopo quasi 20 anni di carriera. La critica come sempre si divise, buona parte del pubblico non perse l'occasione per insultare ancora un po' i Metallica additandoli sempre più come Traditori e venduti. CAUSE LEGALI, L'ABBANDONO DI JASON E IL RISCHIO DELLO SCIOGLIMENTO Gli anni a cavallo del 2000 sono caratterizzati da cause legali. La prima, forse meno famosa, vede i Metallica in causa contro la casa di cosmetici Victorias Secret colpevole di aver utilizzato il marchio Metallica senza autorizzazione in certi rossetti. La seconda è la causa contro Napster che procura un danno d'immagine alla band di proporzioni enormi. Lars si scaglia contro il sito senza usare mezzi termini, per lui Napster permette agli utenti di rubare la musica dei Metallica e degli altri artisti e perciò il sito doveva essere chiuso. La causa inoltre coinvolse anche molte persone comuni trascinate in tribunale da Lars, la sentenza infine porterà alla chiusura di Napster e al Drummer solo insulti e minacce da parte dei fans traditi. Il 17 gennaio 2001 ecco arrivare un'altra tegola, Jason Newsted lascia la band ufficialmente per motivi di salute, anche se in realtà il problema era sorto a causa di un progetto musicale ideato da Jason nel quale il bassista voleva coinvolgere anche James. I suoi compagni però gli proibirono di sviluppare ulteriormente il side project e così, dopo litigi e dissapori, NewKid abbandona definitivamente la band dopo 15 anni di onorata militanza. Ridotti in tre, i ragazzi fanno partire il nuovo progetto per il nuovo album, cominciando le registrazioni al Presidio di San Francisco. Al Basso si chiede la disponibilità del produttore Bob Rock che accetta di buon grado divenendo così il quarto membro pro-tempore dei Metallica. Nel Luglio 2001 James Hetfield si ritira in una clinica per disintossicarsi dall'Alcool che lo stava a poco a poco consumando, rimasti soli Lars e Kirk tengono duro aspettando il ritorno dello storico frontman. Nel Gennaio 2002, un lieto evento: Francesca Hetfield dà alla luce il terzo rampollo della casata Hetfield, la piccola Marcella. Levento aiuterà molto James a ritrovare il suo equilibrio psico-fisico Tornato dalla clinica, la prima apparizione pubblica dei ritrovati Metallica avvenne all MTV Icon Aerosmith, come ospiti del gruppo di Steven Tyler, il 14 aprile 2002. LA RINASCITA E LA SANTA RABBIA I Metallica così si rimettono al lavoro sul nuovo album ancora da completare, la produzione è lunga e laboriosa e non mancano ancora alcuni litigi tra Lars e James, ma per fortuna tutto si risolve senza tante complicazioni. Agli inizi del 2003, lalbum è quasi pronto e il gruppo pianifica la partenza di una tourneé, il Summer Sanitarium Tour, vista l'imminente uscita del nuovo lavoro. La nomination come Icon di Mtv per il 2003 fa scattare la ricerca di un nuovo Bassista individuato in Robert Trujillo ex Ozzy Osbourne e Suicidal Tendencies. Rob viene accolto splendidamente dai suoi nuovi compagni e con grande entusiasmo da parte dei Fan catturati dalla sua semplicità, simpatia e tecnica mostruosa. Il 6 giugno 2003 esce St..Anger e i Metallica partono per un lungo Tour in giro per il mondo che li terrà impegnati quasi 2 anni. SOME KIND OF MONSTER E L'ATTESA PER IL NUOVO ALBUM Nel 2004 esce nelle sale cinematografiche il film autobiografico Some kind of Monster che racconta le vicende quotidiane dei Metallica dall'abbandono di Jason alluscita di St. Anger. Il film verrà poi fatto uscire in un doppio Dvd, che verrà apprezzato dai Fan e dalla critica soprattutto perché il lungometraggio mette veramente a nudo il gruppo mostrandoceli sotto una luce diversa: più intima e realistica. Sul finire del 2005 il gruppo torna in Studio per registrare il nuovo album, senza però Bob Rock, il loro storico produttore; al suo posto viene ingaggiato Rick Rubin, già produttore di Red Hot Chili Peppers, Slayer e System of a Down. Nella primavera 2006 i Metallica (come nel 1995) interrompono i lavori di produzione e partono per L'Escape from The studio 2006, che li porterà a suonare nei maggiori festival estivi europei fornendo prestazioni grandiose. Il Tour mette in evidenza le canzoni di Master of Puppets il loro capolavoro, complice la ricorrenza per il ventennale dell'uscita dell'album. Ora aspettiamo tutti fiduciosi il loro prossimo lavoro che dovrebbe uscire indicativamente nell'estate 2007. I Quattro Cavalieri cavalcano ancora e le loro sgroppate continueranno a tenerci compagnia anche per gli anni futuri. Categoria:MusicPedia_Wiki